Carnations
by wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: My ML Secret Santa Fic! Chat and Ladybug get married. Ladynoir, Adrinette, reveal, DJwifi. X-posted on Ao3 and Tumblr.


"I, uh…"

Chat prompted her. "You, uh, what?" He laughed. "Come on, Lady. You can't tell me that you didn't see it coming."

"But this is a _proposal_ , Chat!"

"We've been secretly dating for _three years_. Hawk Moth's been gone for two. Why shouldn't we?"

Ladybug stared at the pink sapphire surrounded by small rubies and emeralds, trying to form an answer. "Because I don't know who you are yet."

"And I don't know who you are, but that's more than alright. Besides, that's not quite accurate. We know who we are, we just don't have names to put to the personalities."

She nodded, considering her answer carefully.

"If it helps, we don't have to have a big wedding. As a matter of fact, I've always been fine with eloping."

Ladybug's head jerked up. "Really? I've always wanted to elope."

Chat laughed. "Then it's settled. We're eloping."

"We can't just waltz in there and get married as superheroes. 'I, Ladybug, take thee, Chat Noir, as my awfully wedded husband.'"

"I think you mean _lawfully_ , bug."

"No, I meant awfully." She grinned. "Unless it would be _claw-_ fully."

Chat threw his head back and laughed. "I knew there was a reason I wanted to marry you."

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Excuse me! _You're_ the one who's been in love with _me_ since we were _fifteen_!"

"Who knows, you've probably been in love with me for just as long and never known it." He stretched and flexed, showing off for her.

"Yeah, I doubt it." She looked back down at the ring. "Alright, I'll marry you on a few conditions."

"Shoot."

"I love the idea of eloping, but give me a couple of weeks to get you a ring, too. I'm keeping this one, by the way." She shook the box at him. "I probably won't wear it out and about—my best friend would flip all the way out—but I will _definitely_ wear it when and after we get married. Two, I've always wanted to honeymoon in Spain. We don't have to do that right after the wedding, I know my finances are a little tight, but I'd like to go there eventually and call it our honeymoon."

"I can afford it. How about next month?"

She was surprised at his nonchalance. "No, Chat, I don't want it to be burdensome."

"It's not. Trust me."

Ladybug pressed her lips together. "Okay. Next month it is. And, uh, three, I'd like us both to take a week off after the wedding. I want to get to know you and…yeah…"

"You mean have gratuitous amounts of sex all over my apartment."

"Who says we're living in _your_ apartment?"

"You have a roommate, yeah?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"This is my apartment." He showed her a few pictures. "The furniture is a bit different, but I also live alone."

"Wow, that's nice. So, yeah, we're taking a week off to have gratuitous amounts of sex all over _your_ apartment." She laughed. " _Our_ apartment. We'll have to add me to the lease."

"My father owns it. Won't be necessary."

"Your father? What are you gonna tell him?"

"That I got married and my wife is moving in with me." He shrugged. "He's no longer based out of Paris. Hardly talk to him anymore."

"Oh. I didn't realize. I'm sorry." She laid a hand on his knee. "My dad would love you. He'll adopt you and give you free pastries."

"Free pastries and a reduced-price apartment. We're gonna be living it big." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "I'm excited. As for your stipulations, I agree to all of them. I think they're good ideas."

"Oh, and I don't want to tell anybody."

"Of course not. That's the whole point of eloping. So, let's say we get married in three weeks." Chat held up his fingers to start counting on them. "We spend a week in Spain and then a week here and then the rest of our lives." He gestured dramatically, laughing.

"We'll need to get tickets. Uh, how about a week here, a few days to move me all in, and we go to Spain for Christmas? That's only two months away."

"I like that plan. I'll get the tickets after we come home. Just one question, my Lady."

"Ask away, _mon chaton_."

"How will I know it's you that day?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Well, I'll be wearing your ring. And I'll wear a ladybug-printed dress. How will I know it's _you_ , my love?"

"I'll be wearing _your_ ring, of course. And a green tie. And a little paw print button on my lapel. What's your favorite flower?"

"Carnations. White ones mean good luck, you know." She kissed his cheek and got up. "I love you. I'll get your ring as soon as I can. See you next patrol?"

"Of course, darling. Be safe."

"Always. You, too." She ran and jumped from the rooftop, throwing her yoyo to take her into the night.

* * *

Marinette fidgeted with her dress. Today was the day, and she'd only gotten one more hint about his identity: _His name starts with A_. She stared at her ring and traced the sapphire again. How long he had worked to afford it, she had no idea. It was beautiful, and he was _late_ —

"Buginette!"

"Chaton!" She turned, spotting the tie first and the bouquet second.

"Marinette?"

Only then did she look at his face. "Adrien?"

He extended his hand for hers. "May I?"

She smirked and hid it behind her back. "Tell me what it looks like."

"Pink sapphire with rubies and emeralds around it. Set in rose gold."

"Very good." She took his hand. "Are those for me?"

"Yes. The florist about had a cow when I told him they were for my fiancée. You didn't tell me that they were bad luck."

"Well, that's a regional thing. I thought it was ironic, considering. And what's with the red ones? It looks beautiful, but only the white ones are good luck."

"They're good luck and pure love. I looked it up. Anyway, the red ones mean 'deep love and affection,' and I figured they'd match your dress…" He handed them to her, suddenly becoming shy.

"They're perfect." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, leaving a red impression there. "Let's go get married. Oh, Alya's gonna freak when we tell her!"

* * *

They laid in bed a few days later, not bothering to get up and ready for the day. "So, what _are_ we gonna tell Alya and Nino?"

Adrien kept drawing lazy pictures on her back. "Don't know. Probably the truth, or most of it. That we've been secretly dating for three years and eloped." He shrugged and nestled his lips on her scalp. "They're gonna have a cow, you know."

"Oh, I know. I'm prepared for it. 'Why didn't you tell me you had a secret model boyfriend? He's your boss' son!' Oh, _that's_ why your father isn't based in Paris anymore. I head that office up now." Marinette took in the information, feeling strange about it.

Adrien laughed. "Yeah, that's why. I hadn't thought about it. How funny."

"Everybody at the office is gonna flip when I show up with a new picture and put it on my desk. Your father took it surprisingly well, by the way."

"Of course he did. You're his favorite employee after me and Nathalie. _Your_ parents, though…"

"Maman was in shock. Papa just wanted to make a wedding cake for us. We should take him up on that offer, by the way. Get a chocolate cake. His cakes are the best."

"I know that, love. I—"

They both jumped when the door opened.

"Uh, babe, he's in here. With _Marinette._ Hey, dude."

"Hey, Nino."

Marinette subtly tried to pull the sheet more over her chest. "Hey, Nino."

Alya stormed in. "Complete radio silence! For three days! And Adrien, too! What's this about, anyway?"

Adrien and Marinette stared at each other for a long moment and answered at the same time. "We got married."

Nino looked impressed. "I did _not_ see that coming."

Alya stared in shock at all three of them. "How long has this been going on?"

"Like, three years?" Marinette pulled the sheet closer. "Do you mind if I get _dressed_ before we have this conversation?"

Alya fully registered the position they were in. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh."

Adrien spoke up. "We're _married_ , Alya. To each other. Nothing scandalous. But, uh, maybe don't put food on the kitchen table yet?"

Nino burst into laughter as Alya sputtered, and he guided her out. "We'll see you out here in a couple of minutes. Or an hour, whichever is more convenient for you." He closed the door behind them.

Marinette hid her face in a pillow. "How are we ever going to face them again?"

"We've walked in on them having sex plenty of times. Not the two of us together, granted, but they walked in on our pillow talk. I think we'll all survive. But since Nino gave us an hour…" He teased her hip with his fingers.

"We have _guests_ , Adrien. Not that I wouldn't like to, I'd love to, it just seems impolite."

He shrugged and dove under the covers to plant a kiss on her knee. "The guests gave us an hour." He kissed her thigh and left a hickey.

"So, is this _you_ getting _me_ back, or _us_ getting _them_ back?"

"Hmm. Both."

When they eventually emerged, Alya was no less shaken. "Was that really necessary?"

"Hey, Nino gave us an hour."

"That I did, man. So, wanna tell us the whole story?"

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other again. She spoke first. "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag."

* * *

 _A/N: Merry Christmas, everybody! This is my Secret Santa gift for tumblr user khaleisey, also known as Leisey on here. Go check out her fics! Love you all! xoxo -wwot_


End file.
